Sagume Kishin
|-|Sagume= ] |-|Bizarro Sagume= |-|Safer Sagume= ] |-|Advent Children Sagume= ] Summary Sagume Kishin was the highest ranking member of the Lunar Order's program to one up Seija Kijin, whom they were jealous of in Impossible Spellcard for being able to outwit all of Gensokyo so easily. She is a celebrated warrior idolized by Touhou fans and Moon rabbits alike, for her strength (not even receiving any clothing damage in battle) and discipline in combat due to her many successes surrounding the release of Legacy of Lunatic Kingdom and the subsequent power level debates that followed. Powers and Stats Tier: "Tiers apply to me" Name: Sagume Kishin, the One Winged Angel Origin: Touhou Project Gender: Female duh, like every other proper Touhou Age: Immeasurable Classification: One Winged Angel God Powers and Abilities: Her power is incredibly confusing to people, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Danmaku, Non-Corporeal and Duplication, Regeneration ("True Godly"), immunity to Concept Manipulation (Gods precede concepts and do not need one to exist), with her Reverse Vocifery she gets: Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Luck Manipulation, Absolute Creation, Absolute Destruction, Reality Warping, Space-Time Manipulation, Vocifery, Reverse Effect, Inversion, Resurrection, Power Nullification, Death/Life Inducement, Chaos Manipulation, Paradox Manipulation, Perspective Manipulation, Truth Manipulation, Lie Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Petrification, and many others Attack Potency: "Tiers apply to me" (Showcases this degree of power with Supernova, capable of shocking streamers from across the fourth wall. Even in base form, she is capable of saying that the concept of attack potency applies to her), can bypass durability in a variety of ways | "Tiers apply to me", likely lower (An embodiment of ZUN art, which can spawn such majesties like this, and capable of wielding, containing, and possessing its raw power and force, which is a living meme in and out of itself), can bypass durability in a variety of ways | At most "Tiers apply to me"-', likely far lower (Vastly superior to before by virtue of having about 6900 more wings), can bypass durability in a variety of ways | At most '"Tiers do apply to me"-', likely far lower (NOT the culmination of all her forms in one), can bypass durability in a variety of ways 'Speed: "People who are faster than the speed rating are faster than me" (She said that people who are omnipresent are faster than her. She also said that the concept of speed applies to her) Lifting Strength: "The idea of lifting applies to me." Striking Strength: "The idea of striking strength applies to me." Durability: "Durability applies to me" regardless of form (Even when Reimu, Marisa, Sanae, and Reisen threw everything they had at her she did not even suffer any clothing damage). Irrelevant in Advent Children Stamina: Irrelevant Range: Irrelevant Standard Equipment: Masamune Intelligence: Smarter than Omniscients, because she said "Omniscients are smarter than me" Weaknesses: She said she had weaknesses. Key: Base | Bizarro Sagume | Safer Sagume | Advent Children Others Notable Victories: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Video Game Category:Waifus Category:Killed All Your Waifus Category:Fll's Pages Category:Touhou Project Category:Solos TOUHOU